1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to livestock chutes. More specifically, the present invention pertains to chutes primarily for confining and controlling cattle for various treatments thereof, e.g. examination, medical treatment, branding, palpation, surgery, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Livestock chutes for confining and controlling animals, specifically cattle, have been in use for many years. A typical chute is long and narrow providing an elongated space into which one animal at a time may be driven. The chute is usually provided with an entry or tailgate which is opened as the animal is driven into the chute. Once the animal is driven into the chute, the tailgate is closed preventing the animal from backing out of the space.
Typically, the chute is provided, near the front end of the elongated space, with a xe2x80x9chead gatexe2x80x9d. There are basically three head gate designs, commonly referred to as: (1) saloon door; (2) guillotine and (3) scissor types. The purpose of the head gate is to provide an opening for the animal""s head to pass through, thereby allowing the body of the animal (which is stronger, more muscular, less fragile) to be xe2x80x9csqueezedxe2x80x9d and immobilized; and also to secure the animal""s head for any veterinary or ranching practices that may need to be performed on the head (i.e. ear tagging, ear notching, dehorning, doctoring the eyes, etc.). With livestock chutes that are currently on the market, the latter is usually accomplished with additional attachments that are added to the head gate unit.
Regardless of the type, the head gate provides an opening which allows the head of an animal to extend therethrough and is then positional to closely surround the neck of the animal, preventing removal of the animal""s head therefrom. However, animals driven into a livestock chute do not normally want to move forward and place their heads in a head gate, even when confined in the chute. In fact, they usually back against the tailgate at the rear of the chute. For this reason, they must be driven forward. This is accomplished by forcing or prodding the animal forward, frequently with an electric prod, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9chot shotxe2x80x9d. In the livestock chutes of the prior art, two persons are usually required to secure and immobilize the animal. One person is required at the rear of the animal to prod it forward and the other at the front of the chute to lock the animal""s head in the head gate, regardless of the type of head gate being used, when the animal lunges forward. Animals so handled are often bruised and may even be seriously injured in this somewhat harsh and violent procedure. Examples of such cattle or livestock chutes of the prior art may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,111; 2,786,449; 4,027,629 and 4,048,961.
In addition, some of the livestock chutes of the prior art are also provided with structure by which an animal, once its head is locked or secured by the head gate, is squeezed or wedged between opposing panels or frames to further immobilize the animal while being treated. In chutes of the prior art, such as those shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,995,111; 4,027,629 and 4,048,961, the entire body of the animal is squeezed or wedged between the squeeze frames or panels. This requires movement of heavy and lengthy panels and in some cases does not provide easy access to sides of the animal.
Although a number of livestock chutes are commercially available, most of them do not allow one man operation or the flexibility of the various treatments required in ranching and veterinary procedures. Furthermore, many of them result in harsh treatment of an animal, particularly in driving the animal forward in the chute for locking its head in a head gate. More efficient and humane procedures are needed.
The present invention provides a livestock chute for confining and controlling an animal for the various treatments thereof. The chute of the present invention provides a more gentle way of handling livestock and may be efficiently operated by one person.
The livestock chute of the present invention includes a pair of spaced apart side frames which are connected by support members to provide an elongated space into which the animal may be driven. A tailgate is provided near the rear end of the elongated space and is moveable from an open position, allowing the animal to enter the space, to a closed position preventing exit of the animal therefrom. A head gate assembly is supported near the front end of the elongated space and includes an expandable and contractible opening which, when expanded, allows the head of the animal to extend therethrough and, when contracted, surrounds the neck of the animal to prevent removal of its head therefrom.
The livestock chute of the present invention also provides a unique gate carriage mounted near the top of the side frames for longitudinal movement relative thereto and from which the head gate assembly is suspended between the side frames for movement between a terminal position near the front of the space and selected positions nearer the rear of the space. This unique feature takes advantage of the instinctive nature of the animal to remain at the rear of the chute and allows the head gate assembly to be brought back to the animal""s head and neck so that the animal""s head may be captured therein without having to prod or force the animal forward.
In a preferred embodiment, the livestock chute of the present invention includes a pair of side gates, one along each side frame, which is hingedly attached thereto nearer the rear end of the elongated space. Each of the side gates is moveable from a closed and latched position along side its respective frame to an open position outwardly of the side frame. This allows almost complete access to the side of any animal confined in the chute and allows exit of the animal from the elongated space if not prevented from doing so by the head gate assembly.
In preferred embodiments, the livestock chute of the present invention also includes a squeeze assembly supported at the side frames immediately forward of the tailgate. The squeeze assembly includes a pair of squeeze frames a lower member of which is pivotally mounted, allowing the squeeze frames to move between outwardly flared positions, in which the upper portions of the squeeze frame are further apart than the lower portions and inward positions in which the upper portions of the squeeze frame are as close or closer than the lower portions thereof for engagement of the squeeze assembly with the hip area of the animal confined in the elongated space. A force application mechanism is connected to the upper portions of each of the squeeze frames for simultaneously applying forces to move the squeeze frames into their inward positions. The width of each of the squeeze frames is slightly greater than the distance from just forward of the animal""s hip to the rear of the animal""s hip. Thus, instead of squeezing the entire length of the animal, as is done in livestock chutes of the prior art, the animal is immobilized by squeezing only the area between the ribs and the rear of the animal.
The livestock chute of the present invention thus provides a chute in which an animal may be confined and in which the head of the animal is immobilized in a unique head gate assembly which takes advantage of the instinctive nature of the animal to remain at the rear of the chute. The head gate assembly is moveable toward the animal in the rear of the chute and has an expandable opening which allows the head of the animal to extend therethrough as the gate assembly approaches the animal. The opening of the gate assembly is then contractible to surround the neck of the animal preventing removal of the animal""s head therefrom.
The livestock chute of the present invention immobilizes the animal in a standing position, offering quick and easy access to the entire animal through side gates, a tailgate equipped with upper and lower access doors and hip gates provided by the squeeze assembly.
The livestock chute of the present invention also provides a much better way to immobilize the animal""s head for inspection and treatment of horns, ears, eyes, nostrils, etc. This is accomplished by securing the hips with the squeeze assembly and reversing travel of the head gate, after capturing the head of the animal, to stretch the neck of the animal. This prevents the animal from moving its head from side to side or up and down, without any additional attachments, in a manner not heretofore available in the prior art.
Thus the livestock chute of the present invention has several unique features which allows the confining and controlling of an animal for various treatment by ranchers, farmers and veterinarians in a much safer, gentler, less traumatic and less stressful manner. Furthermore, it allows access to the entire animal for such treatments. It may be efficiently operated by one person. Many other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from reading the description which follow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.